Díselo con una canción
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Por qué no confesarle su amor con una canción, entre más melosa, mejor. Aún si Carmilla prefiere tal grado de dulzura sólo en la comida.
1. Capítulo Uno

**PELIGRO:** Out of Character, intentos vanos de comedia.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí plasmados son obra de J. Sheridan Le Fanu y Jordan Hall (en la adaptación de la webserie) por lo que son tomados con la intención de entretenimiento propio y de terceros, sin animo de lucro.

* * *

Era bastante temprano para ella considerando la hora (las dos de la tarde) y habiéndose despertado ya. La casa se escuchaba asombrosamente silenciosa, parecía que la científica y su ayudante de ojos locos no estaban cerca, pero tampoco lo estaba Laura. De cierta forma eso había sido lo que la llevo a despertar tan pronto ese día: el silencio. Ni siquiera la intrépida voz de su novia respingando por todos los sucesos en el campus se escuchaba. Era extraño aunque eso no lo hacía menos soportable, le gustaba esa clase de silencio, le recordaba a su periodo pre- Laura y lo calmada ( _y aburrida, monótona, sin sentido)_ que era su vida. Lo evocaba frecuentemente pero no lo extrañaba, esta nueva vida tenía su encanto también.

Fue a la cocina a tomar su típico desayuno. Un poco de _suplemento para la hemoglobina_ y galletas de Laura. De no ser por Perry, en esa casa habría sólo golosinas para consumir. Claro, sin olvidar la mantequilla de maní. La necesidad de Laura por ella era proporcional a su propia necesidad por la sangre. Si, una completa exageración pero aun así demasiado cierta.

Apretó los labios y dio un suspiro, no creería que tanto silencio le pudiese incomodar. Era como si algo malo se aproximara, lo podía sentir, casi afirmar. Algo estaba muy mal y no estaba de humor para descubrirlo. Quizá si dormía unas horas más, al despertar escucharía el bullicio que caracterizaba su existencia actual. No tenía sentido vagar por ella sin Laura cerca para motivarla a hacerlo.

Puso perezosamente su pie en el primer peldaño, casi pidiendo permiso a sus piernas para responder al siguiente cuando escucho algo venir de la sala. Su piel se erizo por un momento pero lo paso por alto yendo a ver de qué se trataba. Entro en la habitación con recelo, observando minuciosamente el lugar- o eso creyó porque realmente se perdió algunas cosas que bien le podrían haber advertido lo que sucedería a continuación- fue al cuarto continuo y no encontró nada sospechoso, quizá había sido la condenada computadora de Laura. Tenía la obsesión de tenerla siempre encendida buscando novedades en la red o esperando noticias para poderlas exponer en la parodia de noticiero que estaba llevando a cabo.

A veces luchaba por no preguntarse como llego a eso, en que momento sus sistema límbico le dijo que era buena idea que le gustase una chica como Laura… Al final nunca encontraba una respuesta del todo satisfactoria y prefería seguir ignorándolo.

Paso la mirada de las escaleras al sillón, de pronto quedarse en la planta baja le parecía más tentador. Podía releer algunas de las ediciones que tenía a la mano en la librería, sólo para estar cerca cuando al sequito de investigadoras les diera por presentarse en la casa.

Tomó el primer libro que entro en su campo de visión, una decisión desafortunada, ya que escogió uno de historia y lo abrió en una página aleatoria para darse cuenta de que era uno de esos ejemplares con tanta inexactitud que ella misma, en el pasado, le había hecho correcciones en los bordes. Estaba casi por cambiarlo cuando algo llamo su atención.

 _Un tocadiscos_. Si, una de esas cosas reproducía una canción que ella misma escucho en vivo hacía décadas atrás. Una corriente le recorrió la espalda…

"¿Qué demonios?"

La computadora se encendió y el ente electrónico mejor conocido como JP respondió crípticamente a su pregunta.

" _Mira tras de ti_ " sugirió JP.

Así lo hizo.

Ahí estaba Laura con una sonrisa de lado a lado de esa forma que no auguraba nada bueno, al menos no para ella.

Carmilla levanto una ceja, "¿Qué es esto? Pensé que no estabas, espero que no te hayas metido en ningún problema durante mi siesta"

 _Ooh, sugar pie, honey bunch (Pastelillo de azúcar, Manojo de miel)-_ ¿A caso la había llamado como cosas comestibles? Esperen, ¿estaba cantando?

"¿Estás bien?" inquirió Carmilla acercándose a Laura para tocarle la frente o hacer algo que le diera alguna pista sobre la causa de ese absurdo comportamiento. La castaña hizo el primer acercamiento tomando por sorpresa a Carmilla, le puso las manos en la cadera e invito a bailar con ella.

 _You know that I love you._ _(Sabes que te quiero)_

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, salía por completo de cualquiera de sus más ridículos pensamientos y, para ser honesta, Laura le generaba muchos de esos. Aparto sutilmente las manos de su novia, alejándose unos centímetros de ella.

 _I can't help myself (No puedo evitarlo)_

 _I love you and nobody else (Te quiero a ti y a nadie más)_

"Está bien, empiezas a preocuparme" Carmilla se demostró tajante pero eso no lograba que Laura se comportara con normalidad, en su lugar se iba acercando más, la persiguió hasta hacerla caer de espaldas sobre el sillón. "¿Tomaste alguno de los objetos que te dije explícitamente que _no_ lo hicieras de nuestra habitación?"

 _In and out my life (Dentro o fuera de mi vida)_

 _You come and you go (Vienes y vas)_

Laura empezó una pequeña coreografía en pleno salón, había sobrepasado los límites de ridiculez que podía soportar. Carmilla decidió que sería mejor esperar a que se le pasara el efecto de lo que fuera que hubiese bebido, olido o tocado. Intento escabullirse hasta la puerta pero, como no, el par de pelirrojas le impidió el paso y el gigante Zeta- Kirsch- se dejó ver sólo para brindarle una mueca de apoyo. "Lo siento Carm-sexy, es necesario" expreso cerrando la puerta con llave. Por fuera. Quedándose ahí para evitar que pasara de alguna forma.

"Por poco que me gusten las costumbres mortales, creo que las dejaré disfrutar de todo esto sin mi" dijo indiferente, aun cuando toda la situación la tenía tensa. Las chicas le regalaron una sonrisa condescendiente y se unieron a Laura con toda la pantomima.

 _Leaving just your picture behind (Sólo dejame tu fotografia)_

 _And I've kissed it a thousand times (Y la besaré mil veces)_

Bien, oficialmente se podía declarar en el infierno.

 _I'm tied to your apron strings (Estoy atada a ti)_

 _And there's nothing that I can do (No hay nada que pueda hacer)_

De la nada Danny apareció ahí también- bien, Carmilla no fue muy detallista a la hora de observar las cortinas-, lucía normal, quizá si había alguien con cordura en ese sitio y pudiera ayudarle a calmar al trio de chicas con aparentes deficiencias mentales momentáneas. Debía buscar lo que provocara semejante reacción y convertirlo en polvo para tirarlo en la fosa del pez o algo aun peor.

Pensó estúpidamente que con ella ahí, escaquearse sería tarea sencilla pero al pretender cruzarla para acercarse a la otra salida de la habitación, se encontró siendo cargada por su némesis mientras escuchaba como ella también coreaba la maldita canción.

 _I'm weaker than a woman should be (Soy más debil de lo que una mujer debería ser)_

 _I can't help myself (No puedo evitarlo)_

 _I'm a fool in love, you see (Soy una tonta enamorada)_

Considerándolo bien hablo muy pronto. Si la _amazona_ estaba en eso también ya no podía existir duda, estaba en el inferno- esta vez no podía ponerse peor-. Ya tenía a la pandilla de pelirrojas cantando por ahí, haciendo coro con su insensata novia.

 _Wanna tell you I don't love you (Quisiera decirte que no te quiero)_

 _Tell you that we're through and I try (Decirte que hemos terminado)_

 _But every time I see your face (Pero cuando veo tu rostro)_

 _I get all choked up inside (Me ahoga desde adentro)_

Danny la acerco al sofá, no parecía que su emoción embargara tanto sus ojos como se podía percibir en los de Perry o en la amplia sonrisa de LaFontaine. Laura era cosa aparte, ni siquiera la miraba ahora que actuaba tan extraño.

Si el karma existía, al parecer había encontrado la manera de cobrarle sus deudas.

Laura seguía empeñada en seguir cantando, ahora todas estaban apoyándola con el coro, las pelirrojas estaban colocadas en puestos estratégicos para evitar que escapara. Carmilla se cubrió el rostro de la frustración, quizá si se transformaba y las asustaba un poco podría… quizá, recuperar la paz de la que se quejaba minutos antes.

 _When I call your name(Cuando digo tu no,bre)_

 _Girl, it starts to flame -Burning in my heart, tearing it all apart- (Chica, se enciende una flama- quema mi corazón, rompiendolo todo)._

 _No matter how I try(No importa como lo haga)_

 _My love I cannot hide(Mi amor no se puede ocultar)_

Para su sorpresa se encontró abstraída en el brillo que se localizaba en la mirada de Laura. Si, era ridículo, rozaba todas las clases de absurdo y quizá era lo más cursi que tres siglos le habían dejado presenciar pero Laura se veía realmente feliz. Y más importante, le estaba confesando- no de la forma que hubiera querido- que la amaba.

"Creo que ya fue suficiente de molestar a Carmilla por el día de hoy," gruño ella rindiéndose ante la comodidad del diván, recuperando el libro que momentos atrás había despreciado. En comparación no le parecía tan malo. Pero no se engañaba ni a ella misma, lanzaba miradas perdidas sobre el borde del texto a la insensata castaña que le regalaba tal pantomima.

Bueno… quizá, sólo quizá empezaba a disfrutarlo. Pero nunca lo aceptaría, no en voz alta.

"¿Saben? Apreciaría mucho que no hicieran ruido, estoy en la parte de la segunda guerra mundial donde le patee el trasero a… " Fuera de la habitación se escuchó una pequeña disputa. Carmilla miro al techo, no tenía suficiente con su novia y su sequito de amigas, no, ahora también tenía al Zeta fuera peleando con alguien.

"No me importa si es importante, debo pasar"

"Mujer lo siento, hice una promesa y un zeta jamás falta a su palabra. Por fa-favor, sólo son unos minutos más…" se escuchó una especie de rugido o quizá un chillido. Carmilla se levantó de su sitio recobrando la cordura. Alguien estaba a punto de salvarla de su pequeño averno. "Eso no nada elegante… ¡Hey! ¡No puede entrar ahí!" la cerradura de la puerta cedió.

Mattie miro la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, después alzo una ceja percibiendo el objetivo.

"Sálvame" le susurro a su hermana.

Mattie esbozo una sonrisa burlona, "Lo siento _Kitty Cat_ , te lo buscaste"

"Por favor, te lo suplico" insto.

"Nope… Juega un rato más con tu comida sin ponerte silvestre. Nos vemos más tarde para el _Broadcast_ " le guiño el ojo y salió de ahí.

"Chico de fraternidad, cierra bien esa puerta" escucho a Mattie ordenarle a Kirsch.

 _Sugar pie, honey bunch_

 _I'd do anything you ask me to (Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras)_

 _I can't help myself (No puedo evitarlo)_

 _I want you and nobody else._ _(Te quiero a ti y a nadie más)_

"Si tanto me quieres, ¡Para ya!" exclamo Carmilla.

Tal como si fuera su deseo- o el mal estado del tocadiscos- la música se detuvo. Perry salto en su sitio y LaFontaine la sujeto para tratar de calmar su típico temblor, Danny suspiro aliviada y Laura frunció en entrecejo.

Había arruinado el final. Esa parte que las chicas habían practicado incesantemente durante las múltiples horas en que Carmilla dormía, un poco de decepción cruzo por la cara de todas, salvo Danny. Ella parecía más feliz ahora que su tortuoso favor había concluido.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Carmilla sin que realmente lo lamentara. "Mis oídos de trescientos años no están acostumbrados a semejante… ¿cómo decirlo? Tontería"

Laura puso los ojos en blanco.

"Gracias chicas, en serio que se los agradezco… LaF te pagaré más tarde" Las apuestas no jugaron de parte de Laura, ni de Perry. Laura fue demasiado optimista, aposto a que duraría la canción entera, Perry puso en juego 10 dólares a que Carmilla no aguantaría más allá del primer coro.

"Deja de reír Susan, el que hayas tenido razón no significa que puedas mofarte frente a nosotros… al menos espera a que no te vea" Mascullo Perry ofendida por el gesto de satisfacción de LaFontaine, "Ahora ayúdame con la cena, que nos hemos retrasado"

"No es mi culpa que sean tan inocentes, honestamente" se defiende ella, "Y te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así" repone siguiendo a su amiga fuera del salón.

"Gracias Danny," le sonríe Laura, "Por favor vuelve cuando _Belmonde_ regrese, necesito apoyo moral para soportarla"

"Hecho" la joven sale casi corriendo pero sin evitar volverse para ver una vez más a Laura. Ésta le regala otra sonrisa viendo cómo se marcha tras haberlo hecho. "Wilson, sólo debías cuidar la puerta" escuchan su voz fuera.

"No puedes pedirle a un hermano que detenga a una dama como ella, además, se convierte en…"

"Sólo tenías un trabajo Kirsch, ¡Un trabajo!" su voz se va alejando poco a poco hasta perderse, al igual que los miles de pretextos que va originando el chico.

Una vez solas y en silencio- Carmilla agradeció por ambas- Laura se inclina hacia su novia, quien yace cómodamente tendida en el sillón con la nariz arrugada de leer las inconsistencias del libro. Se sienta a su lado y esconde su rostro entre el cuello de la vampiro.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" pregunto, parecía agitada pero feliz, realmente feliz.

"¿Quieres mi verdadera opinión o lo endulzo un poco?" la voz de Carmilla se pone un poco áspera tras claudicar ante seguir leyendo. Prefería leer a Laura antes que insensateces de la evolución humana.

"Quería hacer algo especial para nuestro _aniversario_ " confeso Laura dándole un fugaz beso en la clavícula tras acomodarse a su lado y dejarse envolver por el brazo de Carmilla. Debían hablar seriamente sobre su percepción de romanticismo y sorpresas.

Carmilla se aclara la garganta.

Si.

Lo había olvidado.

"Oh, _Cupcake_ , ha sido… interesante" echa un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora de Laura. JP tuvo la cortesía de dejarle saber la fecha desde un inicio y no tuvo la atención necesaria para notarlo, "Para la próxima preferiría una caja de chocolates" le hizo saber suavizando un poco más su tono.

"Anotado," sonríe Laura levantando la mirada y regalándole otro beso pero esta vez en los labios, "Quizá sea más económico que apostar contra LaF"

Ambas se ríen y regresan a su sesión de romance en las que ambas estaban de acuerdo.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Shh… Susa… LaFontaine," sisea Perry.

"Mira quien habla" contesta ella en voz baja.

Esta vez han sido un poco más creativas- y se han respaldado con la tecnología- sacó el móvil de su pantalón, la risa les estaba ganando antes, incluso de llegar a su destino. Iban agachadas para evitar que sus sombras las delataran.

"¿Lista?" sonríe con maldad LaFontaine.

Perry asiente con los ojos muy abiertos, esto era por el dinero perdido… Estaban fuera de la habitación de Carmilla y Laura, la primera seguía durmiendo plácidamente- a pesar de ser las seis de la tarde- empezaron a reproducir…

 _Ooh, sugar pie, honey bunch (Pastelillo de azúcar, Manojo de miel)_

¡Oh, no! ¡No otra vez!

Se escuchó un rugido bastante intimidante y una almohada amarilla volar hasta ellas para cerrar la puerta.

Las risitas no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

 **Fin del OMAKE.**

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Esta pequeña idea la llevo desarrollando desde hace un mes, es un tanto ridícula pero considerando todo el drama que nos está regalando la serie actualmente, nos sirve para salir un poco del drama Hollstein canon y adentrarnos a un fic simple, meloso y rómántico.

Un omake es una especie de contenido extra, un plus para lo anterior pero más corto que un drabble.

Hecho para Carmilla Latinoamerica de parte de #N.


	2. Fin

**PELIGRO:** Out of Character, intentos vanos de comedia.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí plasmados son obra de J. Sheridan Le Fanu y Jordan Hall (en la adaptación de la webserie) por lo que son tomados con la intención de entretenimiento propio y de terceros, sin animo de lucro.

* * *

Las notas estaban por todas partes pero Carmilla no.

Un frío aterrador la recorrió por toda la espalda, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decían- la escritura de Carmilla era un poco difícil de leer- pero sabía que su cama estaba vacia y, donde ella solía acostarse, el espacio estaba impoluto. ¿No se había acostado en toda la noche?

Se levantó y puso una sudadera, era bastante tarde- o temprano considerando los horarios de Carm-y fue a buscarla al diván, probablemente estaría leyendo o comiendo algún aperitivo nocturno.

No.

No estaba. El frio comenzó a invadir su pecho.

De pronto escucho una especie de música provenir del solario, era un piano. Frunció el entrecejo, intento leer las notas otra vez, se frustró pronto al seguir sin obtener pistas pero se encontró ya en camino ahí antes de siquiera pensarlo. Atraveso el umbral de la puerta y la música dejo de sonar.

Recordaba haber estado en ese sitio un par de veces antes, incluso una de ellas había sido una de las experiencias más hermosas en su vida. Pero lo que no recordaba era que estuviera bien iluminado- cientos y cientos de pequeñas luces cubrían las superficies- incluso había más flores que en la vez pasada, Dios, había un piano. ¿De dónde salió un piano?

"Hey, ahí… pensé que no ibas a venir" la voz de Carmilla sale del único sitio donde la luz no llegaba. Aquella sensación de incertidumbre se dreno rápidamente de su cuerpo mientras en su cara crecía una sonrisa dubitativa.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunto indicando con su mano todo aquello.

"Algo que no volverás a ver en mucho tiempo" sentenció Carmilla. Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, la tomo por la cadera. "¿Bailas conmigo?"

"¿Tocas el piano?" lo acababa de recordar. Carmilla la ignoro sencillamente, "Espera, no hay música"

"Si te callaras por un momento, la habría" gruño Carm, se aclaro la garganta y entono:

 _You make me smile (Me haces sonreir)_

 _Even the times I'm trying to be serious (Aun en las ocasiones en las que trato ser seri_ _a)_

Laura no estaba segura de haberla escuchado cantar antes, ni siquiera creía que lo hiciera. Sin embargo ahora que era testigo de su voz rosando sus oídos, estaba segura de que no volvería a escuchar música con las mismas expectativas.

 _You are possessing the quality mysterious (Posees la misteriosa cualidad)_

 _A special style, (Un estilo especial)_

 _You, you, you make me smile (Tú, tú me haces sonreir)_

Se detuvó.

Laura sintió una terrible decepción establecerse en ella. Hubiera matado, si, matado por escucharla terminar la canción.

"Feliz aniversario, _cupcake_ " le susurro a sus labios antes de tocarlos.

"No es justo" se apartó Laura, "Yo te cante una entera"

"Hiciste playback" Carmilla alzó una ceja, "Bienvenida al mundo de la frustración Laura"

"No te besaré hasta que no interpretes lo que falta"

"No," pronunció lacónicamente Carmilla.

"En serio me gustaría escucharte," apeló Laura, "No tienes idea"

"Quizá en nuestro siguiente aniversario… dentro de diez años" propuso.

"Bien" gruño Laura esta vez, apartándose de ella y cruzando los brazos.

Se escuchó un suspiro de exasperación pero su deseo fue cumplido. Los latidos de su corazón llegaron a tal velocidad que ya ni siquiera podía sentirlos y, a pesar de su pequeño capricho, la interrumpió a la mitad para plantarle un nuevo beso.

* * *

Laura no volvió a ver tal muestra de romance por Carmilla, incluso a la mañana siguiente pretendió que todo había sido un sueño. El piano, las flores y toda la decoración se esfumaron en horas.

Pero sabía que había pasado, la sonrisa de Carmilla la delataba cada vez que se le acercaba, la clase de sonrisa genuina que le demostraba lo que ella mismo le había dicho la tarde anterior: la amaba.

No podía esperar a que llegaran a los diez años de relación.


End file.
